Little Sibling, Big Problems
by tsukirabbit
Summary: In which Neo-Queen Serenity reveals to her pre-teen daughter, Rini, that she will soon be a big sister. Art by windemo on deviantart.
1. Little Siblings, Big Problems

This was deleted awhile ago on a different account because it was apart of a larger chaptered fic that contained sexual content that went against TOS. So I'm uploading this, my favorite part of the story, here again. I use the dub names in this because I wanted to give them a go. I like using them, I think. Please review. I will appreciate it.

**Little Sibling, Big Problems**

It hadn't been a surprise when they found out she was pregnant. They had been trying – a lot after all, and it seemed their efforts were well received when, two months after they began their mission to conceive another child, Serenity found herself pregnant.

Neo-King Endymion had wanted to keep the pregnancy a private matter for a little longer, but of course Serenity couldn't stand the thought of keeping her loyal guardians and dearest friends in the dark for too long. She had told Raye first, who had told Mina, who had told Lita, who told Amy, who didn't tell anyone, yet somehow the news still got around to the ever busy Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and a very surprised Trista (who later was noted for saying she did not see this written in the future, but was happy nonetheless for her rulers). Before long the word spread outside of the Crystal Palace and everyone knew of the upcoming newest royal.

Everyone except the Princess, Small Lady- Rini, of course.

Now, at three months gestation, Serenity was getting ready to go to the royal physician for a check-up when she heard her daughter's voice. "Mom," she came to the Queen, all soft pink curls and frilly lace of her white royal gown. Serenity's heart had jumped into her throat. What a gorgeous little lady her daughter was becoming. She wondered would her next child be as elegant and beautiful as Rini was becoming. True, the Princess still had a bit of brattiness lingering inside her small being, but she was slowly becoming an admirable young woman with a pure heart and dreams. She would be a fine queen one day, but for right now she was just her little Princess.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Serenity motioned for her daughter to take a seat next to her on her bed. The Princess did so quietly, her head lowered, she was deep in thought.

There was silence between the two for a moment, neither speaking. Really the two hadn't chatted much as Rini had only recently came back from her trip where she had been training. Now that she was back though things were slowly becoming normal yet again.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" she finally asked, her wine red eyes boring into Serenity, though not unkindly.

Serenity thought for a moment. Unsure if she was ready to tell her daughter as she was quite unsure how the not-so little girl would react to the news of her becoming a big sister. She had, after all, for many years been the one and only royal baby. Wouldn't she feel intimated by the new arrival, she would if she were anything like her mother.

_Well, I can't keep it from her for much longer,_ she thought. "Yes, Rini_, _there is."

"I thought so," the Princess nodded slowly. "I've been hearing some things..." a small smile was pulling at the corner of her lips as she looked up at her mother expectantly. "Well," she urged. "Go ahead."

Spurred on by her daughter's good mood, "Yes, well," Serenity fought to grasp her words, she wasn't sure how to announce this to her only daughter. Taking her daughter's small hand in her own, "Small Lady," she saw her daughter give her a displeased look at the mention of her old nickname. "Excuse me, old habit," Serenity laughed, "Rini then - or have you taken to Serenity lately?"

"Rini is fine," the pink Princess nodded.

"I'm, well, you see…your father and I are, well, having another baby."

"Oh mama I - Wait –YOU'RE WHAT?!" the pink haired girl immediately jumped off the bed and onto her feet, her eyes wide with surprise. "You are having a baby?!" she squealed, obviously disbelieving her own ears.

It was Serenity's turn to be surprised now. "Yes, of course, I thought you had heard things about – "

"I heard I was getting a puppy!" Rini whined indignantly, she placed her head in her hands with a groan, "Not that you and dad were having another kid! No no **no** _no_ no!" the girl chanted.

"A puppy?" the Queen repeated, still confused.

"And here I thought you were just getting fat!" Rini exclaimed loudly.

"Fat?!" Serenity repeated, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oh no!" Rini continued, unfazed by her mother's intense glare. "This is just great!" she said with exasperation, hands now wringing through her pink locks. "As if my life wasn't hard enough! First being a Princess and then a Sailor Scout of love and justice..."

"Rini…"

"Now I'll have a little brother or sister to deal with on top of all that!"

"Small Lady…"

"Something that poops and vomits and cries all the time! I won't get any sleep I bet! My life is over!"

"Princess Lady Serenity…"

The mention of her formal royal name finally caught the pink haired girl's attention.

"What?" Rini asked, her eyes shining with the tiniest bit of anger. It was obvious she blamed this all on her mother.

"Sit down," the Queen patted the spot on the bed her daughter had occupied earlier. Slowly the Princess settled down and took a seat. "I think you'll like it," Serenity told her daughter. "I think you'll like being a big sister, you'll – "

"No, no I won't," she replied, her arms crossed on her chest, her lips poked out as she pouted. She was acting like a spoiled little Princess again, not the beautiful young lady she had become…

_She's acting like me when I was her age_, Serenity noted silently. Oh how much her daughter reminded her of her when she was younger.

"You won't know until you give it a shot." Neo-Queen Serenity continued, trying to erase the unhappy look from her daughter's delicate features.

"Well," Rini finally turned to her, suddenly hopeful, "If I don't like it, which I know I won't, can we put the kid up for adoption?"

"Rini!" the golden haired Queen squeaked incredulously.

"Just kidding, geez, mom," Rini sighed. She was kidding…well, somewhat.

"Did you like being a big sister to Uncle Sammy when you were my age?" she then asked, and she saw Serenity's gaze falter for a moment. The girl smirked in triumphant. "Well, did you?" she prodded, already knowing the answer. "Was it a magical, happy time in your life having an annoying little brother that pestered you nonstop?"

Her daughter had her there. Patting her child on the back, "Well, Uncle Sammy was and still is a demon, so I don't think that's a fair comparison. But, this baby will be sweet and kind and special, just like you,"

Rini rolled her eyes at her mother's sweetness. She didn't say it, but Serenity knew that sometimes Rini missed her constant bickering with Serena and wished her mother was more like her former self...it would make things a lot easier.

"Moooom..." the girl bemoaned. "I really, really, really don't want a little brother!"

"Well, let's hope you get yourself a little sister and not a pesky little brother like Sammy," was all the Queen could say to the Princess. "Let's hope."

"Hmph." The Princess responded before rising from her spot on the bed and walking briskly over to the large room's door. "Where is papa?" she asked.

"In his study, I believe, why?"

"He and I need to have a very serious and long discussion about this. I blame him just as much as I do you, you know. But I'll forgive you both if you buy me lots of ice cream and keep the kid outta my room at all times," and with that Rini left her mother's room.

Serenity shook her head, "You are so much like Serena Tsukino its not even funny...and I'm not fat."

End.


	2. Twice the Charm

Continuum of Little Sibling, Big Problems. You don't have to read that one first, but it might be best if you do. Again, English names are used in this. Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you.

Twice the Charm:

Little Siblings, Big Problems II

Neo-King Endymion enjoyed his life very much. Yes, at times it was stressful and he yearned for the days when he was only an overworked student and not an overworked monarch, but he still loved his life, his Kingdom, his friends, but most of all he loved his small, but growing, family.

Still, there were certain things Neo-King Endymion didn't like. For instance, he didn't like having his daughter, a mere girl of eleven (and a half she'd correct testily), tell him in more or less words, to keep it in his pants from now on.

"Rini," he was more than a little mortified. "What do you know about sex? Who told you– "

"I'm not a little girl anymore, papa," she sounded exasperated, as if she was the one talking to a child. "Just next time you and mom get the urge to '_cuddle_', please try not to make me any more siblings; I rather liked being an only child."

"Your daughter," Endymion told his wife that night as they turned in for bed, "Is getting more and more…_spirited_ by the day."

"Oh?" Serenity turned over in bed so she was facing her husband. He was stretched out on his side of the bed, a book in hand. He liked to read, but rarely got the chance to read for pleasure anymore. "I suppose she gave you the talk she was telling me about, then? Ever the charmer she is." He nodded awkwardly. Through the corner of his eyes she could see her smirk, not unlike the smirk that graced their daughter's face so often. "And what did she say?" Amusement laced her voice.

"Well, at first she wanted us to become celibate," he heard Serenity laugh, "but then she resigned herself to telling me, quite fiercely, that she didn't want any more siblings and to make sure it didn't happen again..."

Edging closer to her husband until she was pressed again his side, "She's a handful," she admitted and Endymion smiled fondly.

"She's like you."

"Oh I was never that bad!" Serenity tried to seem serious, but a smile shone in her eyes. "She gets her stubbornness from you!" He quickly shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips, his eyes still trained on his book. "Well, regardless of where she gets what makes her so perfectly _her_ from, do you think you are ready for this?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Endymion repeated, placing his book down on the side of the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist of his wife and tugged her until she was laying on top of him. She sat up so she was straddling his hips. Lovingly he stroked her golden locks as she leaned into his touch.

Grabbing the hand that was making its way through her hair she said, "Ready for another baby? Ready to do all this again?"

Placing a hand gently on her stomach feeling the growing bump there, "Are you ready?" he questioned.

The Queen nodded, slowly, her blonde hair bouncing around them. "I am. I really am, but are you?"

Endymion smiled kindly. Placing his hand behind her neck he lowered his Queen down until their lips met briefly in a chaste kiss. "More than ready," he spoke the words against her lips. "In fact," he continued as he stared to place kisses down the column of her neck, causing her to moan. The sweetness of their lips initially touching quickly evolving into lustful touches. "I'd have no problem giving you many, many more children… if you wanted them."

He noticed she didn't bother to stifle a giggle as her hands roamed their way across his bare chest. "Why your majesty," she playfully mocked, "I don't believe we have the time to raise a small brood with our schedule."

"We'll never know until we try…" the King whispered huskily into her ear and he felt her shivered.

"But, there is the matter of our daughter…" Serenity continued as he flipped them over so that it was him on top straddling her hips, his hands eliciting fire across her skin as he pushed up her short, almost sheer nightgown to pass her thighs. "She isn't exactly fond of the idea of _one_ little brother or sister, let alone _more_."

"She'll learn to love her many brothers and sisters; all eleven of them," Endymion told her with a smile as he bent down and captured her lips in an intense kiss, effectively smothering Serenity's laughter.

"I'm not sure about that," she told him when they finally parted. Endymion only half heard her as he was too busy ridding her and himself of their few layers of clothing.

"You want just one more?" he managed to catch a bit what she was saying and questioned. His hands never stopping their slow descent down her bare body.

"Don't you?" Serenity asked, biting her lip, he noted, which was something she did when she was nervous. She wanted to say something and he wanted to know what it was, but with lust driving at his nerves he knew whatever it was would have to wait.

"I want as many as you want, love, we are not too old," he told her, his voice ragged, even to his own ears.

"Darien…" she moaned in pleasure, forgoing their royal names as her small hands locked themselves into his head.

Soon all words and thoughts died as they both became enraptured in pure passion.

After all was said and done, and both their bodies sated with release, they lay side by side in bed, his hand ghosting over her arm in comfort. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep she stirred in his arms. Sitting up a bit she looked down at him with gentle, but uneasy eyes. The light from the moonlight shone through the window and illuminated her soft golden hair.

She looked so irresistible, he thought, his body begging him to touch her once more before he slept, and so he did, his hand cupping her cheek. She sighed dreamily and pushed into the warmth of his hand. "Endy," she whispered to him so lightly that his ears had to strain to hear her. "I need to tell you something."

With heavy eyes he pulled her down and against his chest. Yawning slightly, "What is it?" he asked as he ran his hand through her silky hair, hoping to lull her into the sleepiness he was feeling.

When she didn't respond immediately Endymion was sure she had drifted off to sleep, comforted and soothed by his touch. Just when he was finally going to give into sweet unconsciousness she spoke, her voice a little shaky, "I went to see my physician earlier today, and, well, Endy - I'm having twins."

And suddenly King Endymion wasn't so sleepy anymore.

End.

May or may not post another continuum, I'm not sure. In my mind, in my _special_ little headcanon - though Serenity and Endymion do give the whole pregnancy thing another try, they do not conceive twins, but a single little boy. For this story, however, that wouldn't have been as interesting as the drama-filled, dreaded twins trope!

If you like, and if I decide to continue, please leave what genders you would like the babies to be in the comments. Thank you.


End file.
